House of the Dead
by Tricera35
Summary: A group of friends headed for an isolated island for a rave must fight for their lives when they encounter bloodthirsty zombies. (AU: The characters don't have their powers and are dressed in their civilian outfits from Season 2.)
1. Too Late

A young man is sitting on the steps of a destroyed house. "It was a nightmare. So many dead people. So many victims. It all started a few days ago when I came here for a rave. Now all that remains is the rotting smell of death." He thinks to himself as he recalls the horrible events that he endured with his deceased friends.

Earlier that day, two young men, a redhead named Wally West and his sunglasses-wearing friend Dick Grayson, are hanging out on a dock waiting for Wally's girlfriend, Artemis Crock, and her friends, so they can go a rave being held on an island. The girls arrive, and the guys go to meet them. Artemis jumps into Wally's arms while the other girls, Zatanna Zatara (Who has a crush on Dick) and Megan Morse, introduce themselves to the guys. The 5 walked to the dock where the boat was supposed to be, but it wasn't there.

"Does anyone have one of those invitations with the map on it?" Wally asked the others while looking out on the dock. Artemis spots an invitation on the ground and picks it up while Megan hands her purse to her. "You sure this is the spot? Maybe Jaime gave you the wrong info." Wally implied to Artemis. "Yeah Hon, I'm pretty sure." Artemis confidently says while showing him the invitation. Dick grabs the invitation and states "Says here the boat doesn't leave till 5." Artemis then checks her watch and points out "Yeah and it's 5:15 now, Dick." Everyone is pissed that they missed the boat. If only they decided to go back to Happy Harbor, they'd all be alive today.

Meanwhile, at the rave, there are multiple college kids drinking, talking, and dancing to techno music. Among them is the man from before. Connor Kent, A medical student and Megan's ex-boyfriend, his best friend Kaldur, an aspiring filmmaker, and Cassie Prince, one of the dancers at the rave, who was flirting with Connor. Connor was trying his best to function as a single guy, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen.

Meanwhile, back at the dock, Dick and Wally were walking up to a boat called The Queens Gambit, hoping to charter it to take them and his friends to the island. "Hello?" Dick calls out on the seemingly deserted boat. "Yeah, what do you want?' A voice asked as a red-haired young man, wearing a red and black t-shirt, stepped out from behind the cabin lugging sea ropes. Dick was startled but managed to keep his composure and replied, "Hello there, beautiful day, isn't it?" The shipmate looked at him like he didn't hear him. "You have a hearing problem or something? I asked what you're doing here?" He asked heatedly. Dick pulled out the invitation "I'm looking to charter your boat, so I and my friends can go to this island where a party is being held on." Dick requested.

The shipmate gave him a look and replied 'Sorry, can't help you guys. This is a fishing boat, not a cruise ship. So, you can take that invitation and shove it up your—" "Roy! Enough!" Another voice cut in as a blonde haired mustached older man came down the ladder from the cabin. "How much?" The older man asked. Dick pulled out his wallet and fumbled through the cash he had. "Does 300$ sound fair?" Dick asked but the blonde haired shook his head "No, about 600$ sounds fair." He replied. "600$?" Wally cut in "No way. Forget it." The captain waived him off "Nobody asked you, Baywatch." He turned his attention back to Dick "So where are you guys going anyways?" He asked Dick. "Just this island in the San Juan, check it out." He replied while showing them the invitation.

Roy looked at it and looked at Dick "Are you crazy? They must be crazy." He told the captain. "Sorry, can't take you there.' Dick was confused "What did you say?" He asked. The captain bitterly "I said forget it!" "You mind telling me why, at least?" Dick asked. Roy rolled his eyes "Do they always have to ask why?" He inquired to the captain.

"Do you know what they call this island, son?" The captain asked Dick. Dick shrugged, and the captain responded "Isla de Muerte. Sorry, but we're not sailing there. Keep the cash, kid." The captain told Dick and he turned to back to the cabin, with Roy following behind him. "Fuck it." Dick muttered to himself before calling out "A Grand then. A half now, and a half when you get us back, sound good?" He asked The Captain, who changed his mind when he heard how much they were offering him. "You can be mighty persuasive when you want to be, Mr...?" He inclined towards Dick. "Grayson. Dick Grayson. Yourself?" "Oliver Queen." The captain introduced himself. Wally snickered "Wait, Captain Queen? So, what does that make him, First mate Rook?" He joked towards Oliver and Roy.

Oliver replied by taking a knife out of his belt and stabbed a piece of the boat between where Wally's hands were resting. "You should really stop making jokes, Kid. Let's shove off then." He said while putting his knife back into his belt. Dick and Wally waved towards the girls to come aboard while Roy ran up to Oliver. "Ollie, there is no way in hell I am going to that island. Weird shit has happened there." He angrily expressed. Oliver rolled his eyes and replied, "you're not scared, are you, Roy?" he jokingly asked. Roy stiffed and just went back to work.

Meanwhile, two uniformed Marine patrol officers came walking down the boardwalk towards Oliver's boat. One of the officers, a female, pulled out a bullhorn and started speaking "Ahoy, Captain Queen. This is Officer Lance. Prepare to be boarded." Roy heard her and started to put away all supplies in a hurry. Meanwhile, Oliver, Dick, and Megan were at the steering wheel on top of the ships cabin and Oliver Groaned when he heard the officers. Dick was confused about the officers. "what's going on?" He inquired towards Oliver. "They here to do an inspection of the ship," Oliver answered. Megan looked worried "To search for what?" She asked him. Oliver shrugged "Guns, Drugs. who knows what else? It's going to delay us, though." He answered her. A look of worry flashed over Dicks' face. "Delay us? For how long?" He inquired. Oliver shrugged "A couple hours at the most. That's if they don't find anything." He replied. Officer Lance and her First Mate, Officer John Jones, started walking towards the boat.

Dick glanced at them then said, "How much to lose them?" He asked while reaching for his wallet. "Dick!" Megan quietly scolded him. He ignored her and fumbled through his wallet looking for more cash "you can lose them, right?" Dick asked Oliver. Oliver smiled "Sure, I can." He answered confidently. Megan just scoffed and rolled her eyes while Dick handed Oliver some cash and Oliver went to the controls and pulled the ship out of the harbor, while Officer Lance and Jones went to prepare their boat, The Canary, to stop them. "Hate to break this to you, kid but I would've done it for free," Oliver told Dick once they were on their way. "She's been after me for a long time now," Oliver tells him while looking out on the sea. "You've run into her before then?" Dick asked him. Oliver threw his head back and laughed "Yep. She was really pissed when I didn't start working for Uncle Sam like she did when we left the navy. Can't really blame her for getting hot over me, huh?" He jokingly asked. Dick chuckled and looked towards the sea.

Meanwhile, back on the island, a girl and a guy slipped away from the rave to check out a secret beach that the man found. As soon as they found it, the girl dragged him down towards to go swimming. He responded by pulling him towards him and kissing her, but she wasn't easily swayed. She broke off the kiss and started to strip while walking towards the water. He followed her, but as soon as he touched the water, he jumped "Oh that's cold baby." He told her. "Oh, come on, you big wimp." She teased him while she waist deep in the water. He shook his head "No, you have a good swim babe." He told her as he sat on the beach watching her. "It's fine once you get in! Come on, Scott!" She called out to her boyfriend, who instead fell asleep.

While the girl was swimming, she noticed a lot of bubbles coming up in front of her, and she was a little scared and put her head under the water to see what it was. She didn't see anything and started swimming back to shore. When she back to shore, she noticed Scott wasn't there anymore. "Scott! Come on, Scott. Don't play games. Scott, where are you?! Scott!" She called out while grabbing her clothes and she started walking into the forest. She kept calling out for Scott for a few hours and then she came upon a clearing with a house in the center. "What is that?" She asked out loud and started to walk towards it.

She made it to the door and knocked, only to have it slowly open. "Scott?" She called as she walked inside. She was a few feet in when 'SLAM' the door closed. She jumped but kept looking for Scott. She turned a corner and found Scott just standing there in a dark corner. "Scott? You Ok?" She asked. He responded with blood oozing from his mouth and hand slowly crawling out of his chest. The girl screamed in horror at the sight and was soon surrounded by dark figures. She tried to get away, but they were all around her, the last sound to come out of her mouth was a bloodcurdling scream.


	2. This party is dead

The Queen's gambit was approaching Isla De Muerte with the Canary following not too far behind them. Dick noticed the island and pointed it out to everyone. "All right, guys. There it is!" He excitedly tells his friends. They all cheer and start making their way towards the lifeboat to make their way to the island. Meanwhile, Officers Lance and Jones were still following the Queens Gambit from their ship. "I know where he's heading. Drop me off on the other side of the island." Officer Lance instructed officer Jones. "You want me to call back up?" He asked her. She shook her head "Nah, I can handle Oliver myself." She said confidently as she started to get her equipment packed up.

On the other side of the island, Oliver drove the others on the lifeboat to the shore. The kids started to make their way towards the rave while Oliver and Roy stayed behind. "So, what now?" Roy asked Oliver. Oliver smiled and said "I spotted a good location to hide our merchandise. We'll unload it there, so Lance won't have anything to arrest us for." He turned back to the boat "Come on." He ordered Roy, who reluctantly obeyed.

Elsewhere, Wally and the others were using the map to find the location of the rave and came upon 2 paths. "The map says it's this way." Dick told the others and started walking towards the left path until Megan called out "Wait, let me see that for a second." She told Dick and handed her the invitation. "Well, you're obviously not a Cartographer." She told Dick, who looks confused. "A what?" He asked Megan, who rolled her eyes in response. "Come on, It's this way." She told everyone and started walking down the other path with the girls following. Wally snickered as he pats Dick on the back. "Smart too, isn't she?" Dick asked Wally, who responded "Yep. Smart enough not to get involved with the likes of you, Bro." He answered while patting the back of Dicks' head and followed the girls with Dick right behind him. They came across a pond that was bubbling and was pumping out a foul stench. Everyone was disgusted by the stench and tried to block it out while walking over the bridge towards the rave.

Back at the beach, Oliver was unloading another crate from the lifeboat when Roy urgently approached him. "Ollie, it looks like a storm coming in." He alerted Oliver, who licked his fingers and held them up to see where the wind was blowing. "Maybe, but that's all right. Keeps Lance of our ass, in case she comes after us." Oliver assured Roy. "What about the others? You want to leave them here?" Roy asked Oliver. "Well, I'm not going to wait around forever, not if we have a chance to slip back pass Lance. Better keep unloading, Roy." Oliver ordered. Oliver went to hide the crate when he heard a twig snap. He looked up but saw nothing and went back to what he was doing.

It was nightfall when Dick and his friends found the site of the rave, but instead of it being filled with people and music, it was completely wrecked and deserted. Everyone was confused. "Where is everyone?" Wally asked aloud, but no one answered. "It's their loss. We have this entire place to ourselves to dance the night away and I intend to put it to good use." Artemis proudly proclaimed. Megan had a look of worry on her face "I'm not too sure that's a good idea." She told Artemis. "Yeah, you would say that. Do you mind if everybody isn't miserable like you?" Artemis taunted back at Megan. Zatanna laughed and inserted "Yeah. You know what? I remember when she used to be fun." Artemis smiled "When was that, kindergarten?" She joked, and everyone laughed. Megan ignored the comment and picked up a bloody t-shirt that was on the ground. "I think something bad happened here," Megan told the others. "Wooooo. Like what?" Artemis sarcastically asked her.

Dick and Wally walked over to a canopy where the drinks were being served. Wally checked the keg and found it was full of beer "Well, they sure didn't stop at 7/11 to get more booze because the keg is full." He said while filling up a cup for him and Dick. Megan walked up to them with a concerned look "Doesn't this bother any of you? We're on the island where the rave of the year supposed to be happening, but it's completely deserted." She asked them all. "Yeah, it bothers me. Bothers me they don't have any mixers because I can't survive on bud alone." Dick sarcastically answered. Megan just rolled her eyes and went to look around the rave site. Nobody but Megan seemed concerned that there were no people at the party and they were enjoying themselves.

Megan couldn't suppress her curiosity anymore "Ok, I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to go see where everyone else went. Anyone else coming?" She asked the others. "Nah, Art and I are going to groove to some funky tunes all night, right baby doll?" Wally asked Artemis. "You know it, sugar plum." She flirted back. Zatanna rolled her eyes at the sight "Ok, you know what? I'm coming with you, Meg. I'm starting to get diabetes from all this sugar, sugar over here." She joked. Megan looked at Dick "What about you, Handsome?" She inquired to him. Dick shrugged his shoulders "three's company, but in this case, I think I'll join you." Dick answered. Zatanna patted him on the back "Good. We need a big, strong man to protect us." She jokingly said. Megan grabbed a nearby high-powered flashlight and handed it to Dick "Problem is, there's never a big, strong man around when you need one." She jokingly commented and the three went out to the woods to find other people.

Roy was unloading some of the cargo from the ship on the island by himself. "Why do I have to do all of this shit work?" He mumbled to himself. He was making sure the cargo was well hidden when he heard a growl. "Ollie? Ollie, is that you?" He called out to be answered by only silence. He walked a little further inland to see what made the noise. He turned his head around and screamed while something attacked him, but no one heard him at all.

"Hello, Happy Harbor!" Wally shouted into a microphone on stage back at the rave, while Artemis was sitting on the stage. "Cut it out!" Artemis scolded him. Wally looked at her "Really? Why?" He asked her. "Because I said so." Artemis cheekily replied. Wally just looked at her then scooped her up and started swinging her around. Both were laughing until Wally stopped and looked up at the sky. "I think I feel some rain coming. I think it might rain, why don't we go somewhere we won't get wet?" He flirted. Artemis just smiled and replied seductively answered "Too late." Wally jumped off the stage with Artemis still in his arms and ran to the nearest standing tent. They started making out until Wally just stopped. "What's wrong?" Artemis asked Wally, who answered by turning into a corner and unzipped his pants. "NOT IN HERE, YOU IDIOT! GO PEE IN THE BUSHES!" Artemis yelled at Wally, who walked out of the tent to relieve himself, leaving Artemis alone in the tent. Artemis was waiting patiently for about 5 minutes. "Wally?" She called out, feeling a little scared. The silence was the only answer. She started getting scared when suddenly, numerous silhouettes of people surrounded the tent and started to tear it down. Artemis screamed in terror and then went silent.


	3. Meeting Old Friends

Back at the Queens Gambit, Oliver was walking out of the cabin onto the ships dock. "Hey Roy, are you done yet?" He called out to the island but was treated only by silence. "Roy?" He called out again but was again greeted by silence. He went back into the cabin to grab his Desert Eagle. He made sure it was loaded and went back to the dock to keep a lookout for either Roy or someone else. A little way out in the water, three strange objects are slowly swimming towards the boat.

Meanwhile, back in the forest, Megan, Zatanna, and Dick came upon a clearing. "Jesus, would you get a look at that?" Dick asked while pointing out an old house in the center. "What the hell is it?" Zatanna inquired. "Looks like it was built a millennia ago." Dick pointed out. Megan shook her head, "Dick. It's Centuries." She corrected him. Dick just rolled his eyes and looked back at the house. Megan climbed down the edge and started walking towards the house. Zatanna and Dick just stayed where they were and kept looking at the house. Megan turned around to look at them "you guys coming or am I going in by myself?" She asked them. Zatanna looked at her and asked, "Didn't you ever watch 'Scooby-Doo'? this is so not a good idea." She stated while looking at Dick and they started to follow Megan to the house. "Well, the candles are lit. Someone must be home." Megan mentioned to the others after seeing two lit torches on both sides of the front door of the house. She slowly opened the front door to see if anyone was inside before she started to walk in.

"Megan, Watch out!" Dick shouted while slamming the door inward and tackling a man behind it. Megan shrieked after seeing a man come towards her with an ax, but he stopped. "Hey, Get off Kaldur!" The unknown man shouted as he pulled Dick off Kaldur. Dick looked straight at the man "What the fuck?!" He furiously asked him. "Connor?" Megan asked towards the unknown man, who turned around to face her and confirm her suspicion. "Megan, what the hell are you doing here?!" Connor asked her "Where is everyone?" She asked him. "Shut the goddamn door!" Another female shouted as Cassie came running in a panic, with a knife in her hand, to close the front door. "What is going on here?" Zatanna asked out loud. "We'll show you." Connor said while he helped Kaldur up "Come on." He commanded the others. "I've got it all on tape," Kaldur told them.

Kaldur set up his camera, so everyone can see the events that transpired earlier. The video showed college kids dancing, drinking, hanging out and having fun. Everything seemed fine until what looked like decayed corpses arrived at the rave and started killing everybody. "Those of us who could get away, did, and we ran. We finally got to the boat, but it wasn't there." Connor explained to Megan and her friends. "They just kept coming and coming and killing. We finally found this house, ran inside and tried to hide and that's when you guys came." He explained. Megan and her friends looked at him skeptically. "So, who the hell are they?" Dick asked him. "Who? Try 'What'." Connor answered him. Cassie looked at Connor "Connor, they were dead people." She implied but he didn't buy it. Megan just shook her head "All right, I find this all a little hard to believe. It was a stunt. It was part of the rave." She tried to convince the others. Connor glared at her "It wasn't a stunt, Megan." He scolded her.

Dick heard enough. "Ok, you know what? I say we get the hell out of here, let the cops ask questions later while we're kicking it back at happy harbor selling our story to the Daily Planet." He recommended to everyone, who all agreed. "Sounds great. You got a boat?" Connor asked him. Megan nodded "yeah, it's down at the beach." She told him. "Then, why are we just sitting here yapping? Let's get the hell out of here!" Cassie urged everyone. "We can't leave. We still have friends back at the rave. We're not going to just desert them." Zatanna told her. Kaldur shook his head in protest "No, we got to get out of here while we still can!" He heatedly replied. "We're not leaving without them," Megan replied determinedly as she grabbed the flashlight and went to the door. Connor grabbed his ax and followed her with everyone behind him.

Everyone was walking through the forest back to the rave sight. Connor was in front keeping an eye out for the things that attacked the rave when he was joined by Megan. "So, you came with that girl?" She asked him while looking back at Cassie. "Let me give a tip. I don't think she's as graceful as she looks." She sarcastically commented. Connor rolled his eyes. "I met her at the rave. So, who's your golden boy who thinks wearing sunglasses at night is smart?" He asked her while nodding at Dick. "He just so happens to be the heir of one of the biggest corporations in the world, if you must know." She responds with confidence. Connor just rolled his eyes and kept walking. Everyone was following the path back to the rave, unaware they were being stalked by something.

They managed to get back to the rave site but didn't see any sign of Wally or Artemis. "Wally! Artemis!" Megan called out, but Kaldur stopped her. "Please, don't do that!" He scolded her. "Your being paranoid, Kal. This is all one big, practical joke." She assured him till they heard a thud. "Hey, guys, what is that?" Zatanna asked when she saw here the thud was coming from, a portable toilet. Cassie had disgusted look on her face and pointed towards the object with her knife "I'm so not touching that!" She insisted. Connor handed her his ax "Hold this." He requested. He, Dick, and Kaldur walked up to the toilet and found out its door was on the ground. "Let's flip it over," Connor suggested to them and they pushed it over, so they can open it. Cassie ran up to Connor, gave him the ax, and ran back to the others. Dick had his hand on the door and looked to others for the ok to open it. They nodded, and he opened it.

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH" The person yelled while running out of the toilet. Everyone screamed but calmed down when they realized it was Wally, who was now covered in days' worth of shit and piss and started to laugh at him. "Dude, what the fuck happened to you?" Dick asked him while chuckling. "I was in there, then suddenly, the frigging banging and the fucking thing fell over and I was stuck inside!" Wally angrily explained before grabbing a t-shirt from a nearby bush and wiped his face. "You're in deep shit, huh?" Dick jokingly asked him, and everyone laughed. Wally glared at him "Very funny." He answered before looking around. "Where's Art?" He asked everyone. "I don't know man. We didn't see her." Dick answered for everyone. Wally looked around. "We got to find her." He told everyone. Everyone started to look for Artemis. Kaldur kicked a nearby tent, then heard an unnatural shriek behind him. He turned around to see a blonde-haired girl with a pair of bloodshot eyes running towards him, grabbing his neck, and snapping it like it was nothing. He fell to the ground dead. The Blonde revealed herself to others. Artemis killed Kaldur.


	4. Urban Legend

"Art?" Wally asked her, scared out of his mind. Artemis replied with the shriek from earlier and started advancing towards the others. She was a foot away from Wally until a loud gunshot rang out and Artemis flew back into a tent with a bullet hole in her chest. Everyone started looking around, trying to figure out where the shot came from until a blonde-haired woman wearing a naval patrol uniform and walked up to Artemis. Artemis was tossing and shrieking in pain. The naval officer pulled out a handgun from her holster and aimed at Artemis's head. "Wait, NO!" Wally screamed at the officer, but it fell on deaf ears as Artemis rose up at the woman and the officer shot her in the forehead. Artemis was killed.

"What the hell was that thing?" The officer asked everyone. "Our best friend." Zatanna shakily answered her while everyone was just silent. The officer looked at her "Not anymore." She bluntly told her. "God, she was like a wild animal." Zatanna shockingly stuttered. Wally face had no emotion on it whatsoever when he asked, "What happened to her?" The officer put both of her hands up, signaling everyone to calm down, and grabbed her radio. "Maybe I can get us some answers. Jones, come in." She talked to the radio but was greeted by silence. "This is Lance. Come in, over." She tried again but no reply came. "I'm not getting anything on the radio. Anyone have a cell phone?" She asked the group. "We already tried. It's not working. There's some sort of interference." Connor told her. Lance took a breath and exhaled heavily "Look, I don't what's going on here, ok? What I do know is that I got to get you all off this island. How'd you get here?" Lance asked them all. Connor wiped his face before replying "A boat, like everyone else, but it's gone. It's been destroyed." Megan looked at Lance "We didn't. We came on the Gambit with Oliver." She told Lance. This got Lance's attention "Where is he?" She asked Megan. "At the inlet, down by the beach," Megan told her. "Can you take me to him?" She insistently asked her. "Are you going to arrest him?" Megan asked her. Lance shook her head "Not now. Right now, I just want to get you all as far away from here as possible." She told everyone. "Sounds like a fucking plan to me." Wally sadly said and started walking into the forest with everyone following behind him.

Back on the Queens Gambit, Oliver was still on the deck of his ship looking out for Roy. He was too busy looking for him that he didn't notice somebody was standing on the boat behind him. He turned around to notice a decayed, waterlogged looking corpse standing on the boat. The corpse snarled at him, but Oliver replied by raising his desert eagle and shot the corpse off his boat. He went to make sure the corpse was dead, only to be greeted by another one right behind him. He shot it but saw another one standing on the tip of the boat. He shot it off but noticed there were more coming towards the boat from the water. He shoots them all and noticed there were no more. He breathed a sigh of relief but was now thinking of his next move.

Back in the forest, Lance was escorting everyone back to the beach to get off the island. Everyone was walking and looking around to make sure they weren't going to be attacked by more of the things on the island. Zatanna was terrified "I'm so fucking scared, Dick." She whispered to him. Dick looked at her and held her hand in reassurance "I know. Me too." He told her. Megan was walking but stopped and sobbed "I just can't believe Artemis is dead." Connor walked back to her and gave her a one arm hug "I'm so sorry, Megan." He whispered to her. Lance was in the front of the group and heard a noise coming from the forest. She held up her pistol "Quiet everyone." She ordered everyone and they all looked around. They didn't see anything and continued towards the beach.

Everyone managed to make it to the foul-smelling pond they crossed earlier that day. They started crossing the bridge until Lance raised her pistol up. 'Hold on, everyone." She told them and looked around to make sure they were safe. She motioned them all to continue crossing. Zatanna was behind Lance with Connor right behind her when a creature crashed up through the bridge and grabbed Zatanna's feet. She fell forward while Connor fell backward. Connor screamed in pain and looked at what the cause was, he dropped his left hand right through an exposed nail from the bridge. Zatanna turned to look at what grabbed her feet and started kicking the corpse off her, to no avail. Officer Lance came up and shot the corpse in the head and it dropped back into the pond, only to have another one pop up. Everyone shrieked in terror, but Lance just raised her pistol and shot it in the head. "Can we go home now, please?" Zatanna rhetorically asked everyone. Connor managed to painfully get his hand off the nail "Let's get out of here! Come on!" he shouted to everyone and they all ran off the bridge straight to the beach. More of the creatures chased them, but they managed to get to the beach alive.

Everyone started calling out for Oliver to come and get them. Dick ran down to the boardwalk with Lance following behind him. The rest kept calling out for Oliver then noticed a person on the boat. "Oh god. That's not Oliver." Megan stated to everyone. Wally turned towards the boardwalk and saw Dick running down it, intending to dive into the water and swim to the boat. Everyone kept yelling in protest at him to not jump into the water, but Dick didn't hear them and jumped straight in and started swimming towards the boat. Dick was halfway there when he looked at the boat, only to notice that there was more of those creatures on it. He immediately turned around and starting swimming back.

Everyone was yelling at him to swim faster while Lance and Connor headed towards the boardwalk to try to hold off the creatures. Lance opened fire with her assault rifle and killed some of them until her rifle ran out of ammo. No time to reload, she instead grabbed her handgun and continued to hold them off. Dick was suddenly being dragged underwater by a creature and he tried to fight him off. "Dick! Hang on!" Cassie shouted as she started wading into the water to try and help Dick to safety. Dick was still struggling underwater, but couldn't hold his breath anymore, so he swam up to the surface of the water with the creature still choking him. Everybody looked on, then noticed a green laser light on the back of the creatures' head, then a gunshot rang out and the creature dropped dead. Everyone looked where the light came from and saw Oliver armed with a sniper rifle.

Connor made it to the boardwalk, hoping to help in any way. "Connor, Behind you!" Lance alerted him. Connor turned to see a creature climbing on top of the boardwalk, but he stopped it by up swinging his ax to the creatures' head. Cassie was looking out for more of the creatures when one jumped up behind her, but she turned as it grabbed her. She stabbed it with her knife. It let out a shriek of pain and grabbed her arm before she could stab it again, but she headbutted it in the head and stabbed it until it was dead. Oliver was shooting as many creatures in the water as he can. Another creature jumped up behind Cassie and held her down in the water, attempting to drown her. Wally looked over at Oliver and yelled: "Shoot it!" Oliver looked at him and muttered "What do you think I'm trying to do, you fucking moron?" as he aimed at the creatures' head and blew it clean off. Connor and Lance were running back to others on the bay when Connor noticed a creature holding an ax coming from the woods straight towards the others. "Zatanna, Look Out!" He shouted at her. Zatanna turned and saw it coming at her and dodged its downward ax swing and delivered a front kick to hit to its stomach. Connor showed up and swung his own ax into its stomach as well. Zatanna finished a downward ax kick on its back.

Meanwhile, Oliver was too preoccupied with keeping the creatures away from Dick and Cassie, that he didn't notice a creature was sneaking behind him. It attacked Oliver and ended up biting Oliver in his arm. Oliver yelled in pain and elbowed the creature in the face before putting it in a headlock and shooting in the head with his handgun. Oliver looked at his arm, it didn't look too serious, so he starting making his way to the others at the beach.

Back at the beach, Dick and Cassie made it back to shore and made their way back to the others. As soon as Dick saw the creature on the ground, he immediately kicked it. "Fucking zombie bastard!" He shouted at it. He just kept kicking it with everyone watching. He turned it over on its back about to punch it in its face, until it grabbed him and spewed something onto his face. Dick fell back screaming in pain and holding his face. Everyone just looked at the creature in fear while it was trying to get up, but it couldn't at all. It was snarling at everyone until Lance walked up and fired two handgun rounds into its head, finally killing it.

Dick backed up into a tree, groaning in pain from the substance that the creature spewed on his face. Wally kneeled I front of him to see what was happening to Dicks' face. Looked like Dicks' cheek was slowly and painfully melting off, so Wally asked for Lances coat, so Dick could place it on and try to ease the pain. "Are you a doctor?" Megan asked Wally. Wally just slumped his shoulders "Hardly, I'm pre-med." He answered. Connor knelt next to him "I'm in med school." He said while looking at Dicks injury. "At least you're not pre-law," Oliver announced as he approaches the others while taking a swig from his flask. Connor noticed Oliver's arm and walked up to him in a worried pace. "Is that a bite?" He asked Oliver. "Yeah." He answered before taking another swig, only to have Connor take it and put some of the alcohol on his bite wound.

"I've got back to the boat. Maybe I can call of back up." Lance told everyone while making sure her guns were reloaded for the trip. Wally jumped up at the announcement "Wait, you're going to leave us while you're out looking for the cavalry?" He sarcastically asked her. Lance turned to him "No, you're coming with me." She flat out told him. "Me? Why me?" Wally asked her. Lance took out her handgun and a magazine "Are you a doctor?" She asked him walking towards him. "No." He answered. "Are you wounded?" She asked him while putting the magazine inside the handgun. "No" He answered again. "Can you use a gun?" She asked him while cocking the handgun. "Well, a little." He answered. "That's why you." She said thrusting the gun into his arms. She turned to the others "My boat should be a mile or so up the beach. Well climb aboard and come back with help, understood?" She asked everybody, and they nodded in understanding. Lance turned back to Wally "Come on." She said while nodding in the direction they were going. "Wally. My name is Wally." He told her. "Come on, Wally!" She angrily told him. He begrudgingly followed Lance to the boat.

Everyone else stayed behind to try and figure out what was going on. "Ok, what the hell were those things?" Megan asked everyone. Oliver looked at the forest then back at her "I don't know. But what I do know now is why they call this island 'Isla de Muerte'" He answered her. Meanwhile, Connor was pouring the rest of Oliver's flask onto the coat Dick was using to stop the pain and to prevent any infection. "Ok, this is going to sting. Ready?" He asked Dick, who nodded and braced himself. "On 3. 1, 2…." He didn't say three and trusted the coat back onto dicks cheek. Dick groaned in pain, but the pain died down fast. Cassie was looking at the dead creature, trying to find out what it was. "There must be a scientific explanation for this." She said out loud. Connor got up and looked at the creature. "Cassie's right. They got to be a mutation." He speculated But Megan just scoffed. "Yeah, from what? The shrinking ozone? What, too little sunscreen?" She sarcastically asked him. "Connor, give me a break. These are zombies, pure and simple." She heatedly told everyone, who all had terrified looks on their faces. "The sooner we accept it and deal with it, the better chance we have of getting the hell out of here." She explained.

She turned to Oliver. "Captain, your first mate seemed to know something about this island, what was it?" She asked him. Oliver shook his head "Nothing. Just an old legend." Megan glared at him "care to elaborate?" She asked him. Oliver sighed and told them all about a priest named Raas Al Ghul, who was banished from Spain for conducting unholy experiments. On the ship that was taking him away, he killed the captain, found the island they're on, beached and lit the ship on fire, enslaved the natives, and killed anyone who came ever since.

"Some say he still does," Oliver said, finishing the story. Megan was shaking "Sorry I asked." She told him. Oliver just sighed "if you ask me, it's just a bunch of smugglers and cutthroats looking for ways to scare people off." He stated his opinion. Megan rolled her eyes and went back to looking out for more zombies.

Meanwhile, Lance and Wally were walking towards Lance's boat through the forest. Lance was leading with her rifle ready to shoot anything that'll come at them. Wally was following behind her, carrying her bag and keeping a firm hold of the handgun she gave him. Lance suddenly stopped in her tracks, with Wally bumping into her, and looked around. "What?" Wally asked her and looked around. "I don't hear anything." He told her. "Neither do I." She responds, and they continued toward the boat. They barely went 10 feet when Lance noticed multiple zombies running in the forest, towards them. "Wally, run! RUN!" She ordered at him while shooting the zombies coming at them. Wally freaked out by the sudden gunfire, took off running into the woods.

Wally was blindly running as fast as he can, avoiding trees, rocks, and branches, trying to outrun the zombies chasing him. He pointed his gun behind and wildly fired, hoping to hit any of them. He was climbing up a hill and noticed a zombie right behind him. He pointed his gun and fired, only to find it was empty. He tossed it and kept running. Meanwhile, Lance was in the woods looking for him. She followed the gunshots, hoping to find him, but was greeted by more zombies. She killed them and continued searching.

Wally managed to duck down inside an inlet under a tree. Some zombies ran right over the inlet, not even noticing him, and continued running after him. Wally slowly got up and looked around to make sure he was clear. He starting to walk back the way he came from until he heard a branch snap behind him. He turned around to be greeted by more zombies and he ran like hell. Soon, he was surrounded from all sides and they all leaped at him. Lance was still searching for him, only to find the gun she gave him on the ground. She sighed in defeat, holstered her gun, and moved on to her boat.


	5. Lock and Load

Back at the Inlet, the others were all trying to plan their next move. "We can't stay out here like this. We're too vulnerable." Megan pointed out to everyone. "Yeah, but we can't leave until Wally and Lance get back." Connor contradicted her. Zatanna looked at the Queens Gambit. "We've got to get back on that boat, but there's no way I'm going in that water." She told everyone. Connor looked out at the ship. "No, we can't go anyway, it's too far. Besides, we have no idea what's on that boat." He pointed out while brandishing his ax. Cassie thought for a second, then asked them "What about that house?" Connor looked at her, then the others. "It's defensible. We'll have shelter." He rationalized to everyone. Megan nodded and turned to the others. "Ok, it's a good idea. We'll make a run for it as soon as they get back." She told everyone. Dick was leaning against a tree, holding a piece of cloth to his wound, looked at her "yeah, and what if they don't come back, what then?" He asked her seriously. Megan looked at him "they'll come back." She reassured him, but he wasn't convinced. "Yeah, but what if they don't? What are we going to do? We don't have any weapons or food. We don't have shit." Dick frantically told everyone. "Actually, we do," Oliver spoke out to everyone then motioned Connor to follow him into the forest.

A few minutes later, they came back to the others, carrying a large crate that Oliver hid a few hours earlier. They set the crate down, then Oliver took his knife out and opened it to reveal what he was smuggling. Connor shot him a glare "You've got to be kidding me." Megan looked at Oliver as well "This is why you had Lance on your ass all night? You're smuggling Cannabis oils?" She asked him. Oliver shrugged and replied, "Among other things." No one noticed Lance walking towards them until she said, "Still hard at work smuggling, Ollie?" She sarcastically asked him. Oliver laughed and countered with "Don't you wish you could prove that, Dinah?" He challenged her. She put the bag she was carrying on the ground and looked at him. "What are these then?" She asked him while motioning her hand at the crate. Oliver just shrugged his shoulders "I found them sitting here on the beach. Crazy, huh?" He answered her.

Dinah shook her head and sighed. "I'm not going to worry about that right now. We have bigger problems." She told everyone. Zatanna Looked at her. "What are you talking about?" She hesitantly asked Dinah. Dinah sighed and responded, "My Patrol boat has been destroyed and my first mate is missing." She informed them. Dick looked at the path Dinah walked up and was worried. "What about Wally, Dinah? Where is he?" He asked her, while everyone looked at her with worried expressions. Dinah had a look of regret on her face when she told them that she didn't think he was alive.

"We got to go back and look for him! Maybe there's a chance he's okay! We can't just leave him out there!" Dick yelled at her. "He's dead. Now, if you don't want to end up just like him, you'll shut the fuck up and listen to her." Oliver coldly scolded him. Everyone had gone silent and waited for Dinah to explain. Dinah looked at the crate, then turned to Oliver. "You got anything else in there, besides oil?" She asked him. Oliver smiled, leaned down and lifted the tray holding the cigars, revealing a crate full of guns, grenades, flares, and ammo. Everyone was just looking at them when Oliver picked up a street sweeper shotgun to show everyone. "Who says size doesn't matter?" He joked while checking his gun. Dinah smirked, reached into the bag she had and pulled out her own kind of shotgun. "Nice but mines bigger. Mossberg 500. Stainless shotgun with incendiary shells." She proudly stated. Oliver reached into the crate and pulled out a sheath. "I'm saving the best for last." He announced while unsheathing a machete. Cassie saw the blade with interest but decided to not say anything.

Dinah handed her shotgun to Megan. "Here you go." She told Megan, who just looked at weapon uncertain. "Take it!" Dinah insisted to Megan, who took hold of it. Everyone was still looking until Zatanna reached down and pulled up a golden chrome handgun to inspect. Oliver saw this. "Nice choice. Desert Eagle. I like the way you think, Girl." Zatanna smirked and still inspected the gun. Dinah was loading her backpack with weapons when she said "We can't stay here for long. Those things are all over the place." to everyone. Megan was looking around making they were still safe when she heard Dinah. "We talked about making a run to this house we found." She told her. Dinah nodded "That sounds like a plan. We can hold up there until help arrives." She reasoned. " _If_ help arrives." Zatanna rebutted back. Dinah glanced at her "don't worry. When we don't report in, the marine patrol will come looking for us. Everyone knows how to use their weapons?" She asked everyone, who nodded in confirmation.

Everybody started arming themselves with Oliver's smuggled weapons. Connor, due to his wounded hand, decided on a Mac 10 sub-machine gun with an S&W .627 revolver as his backup. Megan had Dinah's Mossberg 500 as her primary, with a Canik CZ .45 handgun as her back up. She also had a few grenades on her as well. Oliver had his Street sweeper shotgun as his Primary, with dual .357 desert eagles and a machete as his backups. He also had a few sticks of dynamite as well. Dinah was armed with her AR-15 assault rifle, with her Beretta M19A handgun as a backup. She also had her bag, filled with ammo and explosives for everyone else. Zatanna chose to use a Mossberg Pistol grip pump shotgun as her primary, with dual .357 desert eagle handguns as her backups. She had some flares on her as well. Cassie decided on using a .45 Beretta handgun and her knowledge of martial arts she learned growing up. Finally, Dick decided on using a Beretta 93R pistol with rapid and semi fire options, he didn't choose a backup, so he stocked up on ammo for his weapon. Dinah patched his wounded face with her first aid kit. With everyone armed and ready, they headed to the House.

Everybody was walking through the forest towards the house, but never encountered any zombies at all. When they finally made to the clearing in front of the house, they realized why they didn't see any zombies in the forest, because they were waiting in the clearing for them. Everyone was scared out of their minds. "We're going to have to run straight for it," Dinah told them all. Megan looked at her "What if they're already inside?" She asked her in terror and looked back at the massive swarm of undead.

"That's a chance we'll have to take. We can hold up better there than out here." Dinah reasoned while checking her weapon. Everybody was too scared to move until Zatanna heard movement behind her. She turned to see. "Oh, Shit!" Everybody else turned to see hordes of zombies running out of the trees behind them. Conner, Dick, and Cassie opened fire at them, signaling everyone else it was time to fight.

They started making their way to the house, shooting at any zombie that stood in their way. Connor decided to hide behind a fragmented stone wall and shoot from a distance. Oliver decided to be upfront with his shotgun, blasting down any zombie in front of him. Megan was in a hurry to get to the house. She was blasting every single zombie in front of her, even popping some of their heads off like zits. Cassie was approaching the house cautiously, shooting zombies that came to close to her. She was surprised by a zombie, wielding a sledgehammer, had come to attack her. it swung at a horizontal angle, but she leaned back and narrowly dodged it. She straightens up and the corpse right in the face.

Dick was running straight down a path to the house, shooting down any zombie in front of him. He stopped when he noticed there was a large group off to his side. He switched his gun to full auto and quickly mowed them all down. Dinah was approaching the house tactically, shooting any zombie heading straight for her and kept moving. She noticed a zombie poked his head up behind a tombstone beside her and looked at her. She turned and shoot it in the head, splitting it open and crumbling to the ground. Zatanna was hiding behind a tombstone, trying to will herself to fight, when 3 zombies jumped in front of her. Panicked, she shot all 3 of them with her shotgun on impulse. When she saw them dead on the ground, she looked at her gun and smiled. She got up and started making her way to the house, blasting any zombies coming at her.

Connor got up from the tombstone and opened fire on the undead while making his way to the house. Oliver was still making his way to the house when he noticed a zombie climbing out of an old well. He went to shot it, but he was out of ammo, so he swung the stock of his shotgun at it and it fell back down. Oliver looked up and around when his eyes landed on Megan, coming up behind him. "Over here, girl!" He called out to her before he noticed a zombie running up behind him. He knocked it down with the stock again, when Megan finally arrived. He nodded at the well and she understood what he wanted. Megan grabbed a grenade from her belt. She pulled the pin and threw it down the well. Both she and Oliver left the area before it went off, but not before Oliver ditched the shotgun and grabbed his desert eagles.

The grenade went off, either killing or knocking down zombies, and the survivors were surprised and covered their heads, but kept moving towards the house. Megan noticed a zombie holding an ax a few feet away from her. It saw her, let loose an unearthly roar, jumped up and threw the ax at her. She responded by jumping up as well, aimed her shotgun, and blew its chest out. The ax barely missed her, and she continued to the house.

More zombies were coming from the woods to the house, ready to kill anyone. Cassie came up to a clearing and saw a zombie charging straight at her. She shot it in the head and it fell dead. She noticed another charging straight for her on the side. She gave it an outward crescent kick to the head, causing it to spin and fall to the ground. Another zombie came up and swung an ax at her head, but she ducked at the last second. She gave it a roundhouse kick to the gut, causing it to bend forward, and finished him with rising front kick to the head.

Dick quickly took down a group of zombies and realized his magazine was empty. He ejected it and went for another one. He noticed a zombie charging straight at him, ready to kill. It was about 3 feet away when he finally loaded his gun in time and shot it in the head, dropping dead. Zatanna was blowing away any zombie that came within range of her as she made her way to the house. Everyone was trying their best against the horde, but everyone was down to their backups and the zombies just kept coming.

Cassie ran out of bullets and resorted to hand to hand combat against the zombies and she holding her own so far. Everyone else managed to make it to the house, but when Megan went to open the door, it wouldn't budge. "Guys, it's locked!" Megan alerted everyone. "God, you've got to be fucking kidding me!" Connor growled in anger. Oliver looked at the door "I could blow the door, but if I do that, we might not have enough to keep them out." He suggested. Connor thought about it but looked at the zombies and decided against it. "Forget it. We'll find another way." He said over the gunfire his friends were making by holding back to dead. Lance pulled a grenade from her bag strap and threw it towards a large group of zombies, hoping to buy some time. Conner motioned her to come with him to the side of the house to find a way inside while everyone else stayed to hold back the horde. Then, a sharp scream received everyone's attention. Everyone turned to see Cassie being bitten by a zombie and was soon swarmed by more of them, dragging her to the ground. "Connor! Help Me!" She screamed at him, but all he did was stare in fear and shock. He closed his eyes hoping to drown out her dying screams and soon he couldn't hear her anymore. Cassie was gone.


	6. Safe for now

Lance turned back to notice this and was about to go to him until she sensed something besides her and aimed her weapon towards it. She was shocked to see her first mate, but he was one of them now. "Jones." She said sadly before she raised her pistol to her partners head, closed her eyes, looked away, and shot him in the head. The gunshot snapped Connor out of his trance and turned to notice a zombie fell beside Lance. She just looked down, trying not to cry, until a zombie surprise attacked her, knocking her down. Connor noticed another one in front of him, shot him with his revolver, ran towards Lance, and shot the zombie on top of her through the head, spraying lances face with its blood. Lance pushed the corpse off and Conner helped her up. "You ok?" He asked her, who nodded in confirmation and proceeded to wipe the blood off her face. Conner saw a zombie with a hatchet coming at him. It swung the hatchet, but Connor ducked it swing. He then proceeded to punch the corpse until it fell to the ground. Lance got enough blood off her face to see another corpse coming straight at her. She got her handgun out and shot it in the head. Meanwhile, Megan and the others were trying to hold off the oncoming horde, but they were running low on ammo and couldn't hold out for long.

After Connor took care of the corpse, he noticed a window to the house, barred with some moldy wooden boards. "The window!" He called out to Lance, who turned to see what he was talking about. "Can you get through, Connor?" She asked him. He went to the window and was able to pull the boards out. "I got it! Come On!" He called out to her as he crawled through the window. Lance took down another corpse, but soon 3 more came after her. Two of them were armed with axes. "Lance! Hurry!" Connor yelled out to her. Lance made to the window and grabbed Conner's arms. "Pull! Hurry!" She pleaded. Connor began to pull her in, but as soon as she was halfway inside the house, the zombies proceeded to brutally chop her legs off.

Lance shrieked in pain and torture as she felt her legs being hacked off of her and her blood gushing out of her injuries. Connor managed to get her inside the house but couldn't save her legs. He managed to set her up against the wall while the 2 bloody stumps where her legs were gushing out blood. Conner noticed zombies were trying to come in through the same window but managed to block it before they could get in. Connor looked at Dinah's legs and tried to stop the bleeding but there was nothing he could do. "Lance, look at me. Lance, look at me. I need you to look at me." He urgently told her. She barely looked up at him when she heard him frustratingly and sadly say "you saved us, ok? You saved us." Before she passed on.

Meanwhile, outside the house, the remaining survivors were trying desperately to hold off the endless horde. Zatanna went shoot a zombie only to discover her gun was empty. "Shit, I'm out!" she yelled out. Everyone else noticed they were running low on ammo and decided to try to break down the front door while Oliver drew his machete and started hacking at any zombies coming straight for them. Connor was covering Lance's dead body when he heard the pounding at the front door and rushed towards it to save the others.

Outside the house, the others were screaming in complete hysteria and fear while Oliver continued to hold back the zombies. Conner managed to get to the front door and unlocked it, allowing the others to get inside. Oliver was about to get inside the house until a zombie tackled him and bit him in the leg. Conner managed to grab him and drag him inside, along with the zombie as well. Megan and Zatanna were trying to hold back the other corpses from coming through the door while Dick was trying to close the door. They managed to get the door closed and turned to the zombie that clung unto Oliver. Zatanna kicked it while Conner grabbed it and pulled it off Oliver. It crawled straight towards an ax and lifted it up to strike them, until Megan drew her pistol and shot it in the head, killing it.

"Get him onto that table!" Conner ordered Dick as they lifted Oliver unto the Den room table. "Find something to use as a bandage." Megan pointed out while helping Oliver get comfortable. Zatanna tapped Dick on the shoulder "We should check for more of them." She suggested to him. He nodded and checked the nearby rooms. Meanwhile, Conner cut a strip of the tablecloth to make a tourniquet to stop Oliver's leg from bleeding. "Where's Lance, Conner?" He asked him when he didn't see her. Conner just shook his head and said he was sorry. Oliver closed his eyes in regret but focused on the matter at hand. Conner got the tourniquet ready around Oliver's leg. "Ok, this is going to hurt. You ready?" He asked Oliver, who nodded. Conner wrapped the tourniquet tightly, while Oliver groaned in pain, but then he exhaled in relief. He pulled a cigar from inside his jacket. "Give me a light." He asked them.

Dick was looking around the Den when he noticed his reflection in the mirror. His bandage from where the zombie attacked him was deep red. He decided to take it off to see what the damage was, but while pulling it off the sudden exposure to air caused it to sting in burning hell. "Oh shit." He muttered to himself when he saw his wound. The acid had burned straight through his cheek skin down to the muscle. Zatanna noticed and walked up to him. "Dick, you ok?" She asked him, but he just muttered "don't look at me" before covering his wound and walking away. After making sure Oliver was comfortable after being treated, Conner decided to check in on Dick "Dick, you want me to take a look at that?" He asked Dick, who responded by putting his hand up at him to stop. "I don't need your help." He irritably told him before going to sit in another room. Conner just sighed and went to a hallway with Megan following behind him.

Zatanna decided to sit with Dick and both of them didn't say anything for a while. "What do you think is gonna to happen to us?" Zatanna asked him. "Does it matter?" he asked her. Zatanna looked at him in surprise. "It does. It matters to me. I mean, are we going to make it out of here?" She asked him. Dick just shook his head before replying "Even if we make it out of here, I'm finished. Who's going to be able to look me in the eyes with a face like this? I'm a freak. I belong in the circus!" in an upset manner. Zatanna just shook her head at his comment. "Don't talk like that. I happen to think you've been very brave tonight and I still think you're pretty damn sexy." She told him before leaning in and kissing him. When she pulled away, Dick chuckled before asking "You're not doing this just to make me feel better, are you?" Zatanna just smiled "I'm doing this to make me feel better." She told him. Dick responded by bringing her in for another kiss which turned into a make out session.

Meanwhile, Conner and Megan were in the hallway heading towards the back to make sure no zombies were inside yet. 'Wait. You hear that?" Conner asked her. "I don't hear anything." Megan answered him. "Exactly. Its too quiet." He responded before looking out the window. "Shit, look at this." He told her. They both looked out the window to see some alive zombies were dragging the dead one towards another building. "What are they doing with bodies?" Megan asked Conner. He just shook his head before responding "I've got a bad feeling about this." Turning away from the window, they headed for the room where Conner and Lance managed to get into. Megan noticed Lance's body under the sheet. "What happened? Conner, what happened?" she asked him. "Why does it matter what happened?! She's dead. I didn't save her." He angrily told her. "It wasn't your fault." She tried to explain to him, but he wouldn't listen. "It was my fault! It was my fault. I mean, were you here? Did you see it? Did you see and watch them rip her apart?!" He asked her in an irritable tone. Megan said nothing and just looked at him. Conner looked towards the body again and bent down to grab Lances bag. "Come on." He told her, but she stopped him. He tried to get passed her again but she just pulled him in for a kiss to calm him down. After a few seconds, they broke apart and Conner whispered to her "That's not going to happen to you. We're getting out of here." He promised her. She nodded and they kissed again until Zatanna came up to them. "It's Oliver. You should take a look at him. He's getting worse." She told Conner. He nodded and they all went back to the den.


	7. Den of Creation

They walked into the den to see Oliver sitting the table, holding his leg trying to stop the bleeding, and Dick was sitting in a chair at the same table unloading his gun. Conner put the bag on the table before talking to Oliver. "How you feeling, Cap?" he asked him. Oliver chuckled before replying "Wouldn't mind a drink." Conner smiled and went to the bag to find something to drink. Everyone else grabbed some ammo magazines from the bag to reload their weapons. Conner found a canteen and handed it to Oliver. "Sorry, it's all we got." He told Oliver, who grabbed it from him. "Not what I had in mind, but thanks." He told him before drinking. Megan was looking around the den for anything that could help when she found an old book. She brought it over to the table to show everyone. "Hey, take a look at this. Looks pretty old, might be able to help." She explained to the others. Oliver finished the canteen and looked at Conner while he was working on his leg to talk. "That cuts it. I'm either going to get better or worse." He told Conner who squirted some medicine into his wound. Oliver hissed in pain but continued to speak. "In any case, you have no water, a fistful of ammo left, and no food. Maybe its time you stopped babysitting me and started worrying about yourselves." He told him. Conner looked at him before asking "What do you have in mind?" Oliver sat up before replying "Check out the rest of the house. See what you scavenge, where you can fortify yourselves better. There's no telling what's going to come through that door next."

Megan was still reading the book until she noticed something. "Hey guys, I think this is a ship's journal. Looks like the officers log stated that Raas killed the captain then beached the ship and lit it on fire." She explained to everyone. "So, the story Ollie told us makes sense now." Dick sarcastically pointed out. Everyone made sure their weapons are loaded and ready before checking out the house. Conner looked towards Oliver and asked "You going to be ok?" he asked him. Oliver nodded before saying "I'll be fine. If not, I've always got this." Holding up a Beretta 92 handgun. Conner nodded and turned towards the others "The Captains right. We've got to check out the rest of this house." He told them while putting his gloves back on. "Let's start with the courtyard," Megan suggested to everyone. Oliver took a drag of his cigar and cocked his gun, ready to defend himself or to stop him from becoming one of them.

The survivors opened the door to the courtyard to salvage anything or to blockade any openings that the zombies could get through. "What is all this stuff?" Dick asked the others when he noticed some barrels stacked in a corner. Zatanna noticed a door and went to open it, only to find it was locked. Conner noticed a door with moldy wooden boards covering it. "What's in there?" He mumbled to himself while trying to look inside the room. Zatanna still tried getting the door open but to no avail. Getting frustrated, she turned towards Conner. "Conner, I can't." She told him. "Won't open?" He asked her. She nodded and moved out of his way. Conner took a step towards the door before kicking the door open, revealing what looked like a lab. Everyone looked at each other before walking in.

They were disgusted to see what looked human body parts in jars, different skins that were sewn together, and a corpse on a table. Megan leaned in to inspect it. "Megan!" Conner suddenly said causing Megan to jump back and look at him. "Sorry. This is unbelievable." He said to her. Megan walked around the table still looking at the corpse. "Why aren't these zombies alive like the other ones?" She asked him. Conner just shook his head before looking through what looked like notes. Meanwhile, Zatanna was looking through the shelves of jars before coming upon a human head with different patches of skin sewn all over it. Zatanna covered her mouth and shuddered in disgust before moving on. Dick was checking the ceiling, making sure there weren't any openings until he tripped over something. He regained his footing and looked what he tripped over, a corpse that was sitting up against a tank of what looked blood. He kicked it to make sure it was dead before taking a calming breath. Megan noticed a Microscope on the same table that the corpse was on. She looked into it, only to see something very strange. She looked up from it and looked at Conner. "Conner, come look at this." She told him. Conner and looked in the microscope. He zoomed in to get a better look at it and realized what it was. "Its blood." He told her. "Its blood?" She repeated back. Conner was still looking at the sample when he answered back. "Yeah, but… it's not human though. It's like it's been mutated. I've never seen anything like it before. It's completely unnatural." He looked at the others worriedly. They were all scared of what could happen.

Back in the parlor, Oliver was quietly coughing on the table when he heard a familiar whistling coming from outside. He sat up before saying "Roy?". He kept hearing the whistling and decided to get off the table to see if it was Roy. He flinched in pain with each step he took on his injured leg as he made his way to the door. "Roy?" He called out again, only to be answered with silence. He unlocked the door and opened it. He saw a few zombies straggling around. Then he noticed Roy at the bottom of steps, only he was one of them. "Roy?" Oliver asked him, only to be answered with a growl. Blinking back tears, Oliver raised his gun to his first mates head and fired.

Meanwhile, the others were still inside the lab when they heard the gunshot. "Ollie." Conner realized and ran back to the parlor with the others behind. He made it to the parlor but didn't see Oliver anywhere. "Ollie?" He called out and noticed the front door was open. He walked out to see Oliver standing over Roy's body, mourning the loss of his best friend. Conner took a cautious step out before calling out to Oliver. "Ollie? What are you doing? They're gonna kill you." He told him. Oliver just looked at him with soulless eyes before replying "I'm dead already." Before taking a stick of dynamite out. Conner went to stop him but noticed there were zombies hiding in the plants on the side of doors. Having no choice, Conner got back into the house and locked the door to keep them out. Oliver lifted the dynamite fuse to his cigar and lit it. "See you in hell, boys!" He told the zombies as they dragged him down to eat him.


	8. Then there were 2

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!" Conner yelled at the others. Everyone took cover underneath the table while Conner hid behind a wall by the door as the dynamite that Ollie lit exploded. A zombie made its way inside and started to make its way to the survivors. Megan saw it coming, stood up, raised her gun, and shot it right in the head. Conner got away from the wall. "Get out of here! Everyone, Hurry!" He told them and they ran for the courtyard. Once inside, they started barricading the door with anything they could find. While looking for more things to block the door, Megan noticed a barrel that was leaking something. "Conner. Come look at this." She told him. He walked over to see what she was looking at.

He put his finger under what was leaking. "What is it?" Dick asked him. "Son of a bitch! It's gunpowder." Conner told them. "Well, it's a good thing. We can use it right?" Zatanna asked him. Conner shook his head "No, it's useless. Someone would have to be here to blow it up. I'm going to the lab. Maybe I can find something there." He told them as he walked into the lab. "Wait, I'll go with you," Megan said as she ran behind him while Zatanna and Dick made sure the blockade stayed up.

Conner and Megan were looking through the lab to find anything that can be of use. Megan noticed something swimming in a tank of blood. "What the hell?" She muttered to herself as she walked closer to see what it was. When she got closer, a severed head pressed against the glass and shrieked at her. She jumped back in fear. "What happened?" Zatanna asked as she and Dick ran inside after hearing the shriek. Zatanna raised her gun to the tank. "Zatanna, NO!" Conner shouted, but it fell on deaf ears as she pulled the trigger. The bullet shattered the tank, causing the contents to spill over on the ground and onto some of the corpses. After the blood touched the corpses, they sprang up and started to attack the survivors. "Oh my god, it's the blood! It brings them back to life!" Conner pointed out as he and Dick held of the reanimated corpses long enough to get out of the lab and block the door to keep them in. The survivors kept trying to keep the corpses out but they were breaking through the doors.

Zatanna went to pick up a piece of wood of the floor to use only to discover that there was a door. "Guys, I found a door!" Zatanna told them. "Get down! Go!" Conner told Zatanna and Megan. They both went down. Conner turned his to look for Dick and found him trying to block the window. "Dick, Come on!" He shouted at him. Dick started to move away from the window, only to have some corpses arms breakthrough and grab him. Dick looked at Conner with sad eyes before raising his gun at the gunpowder barrels. Taking the hint, Conner raced down the stairs and told the girls to run. Dick blinked away the tears in his eyes as he pulled the trigger. The bullet soared straight into the barrels, causing a massive explosion, killing Dick and most of the house. Conner, Megan, and Zatanna dove down to avoid getting injured from the blast.

Conner, Megan, and Zatanna managed to get up from the ground, coughing from the explosion. "Where are we?" Megan asked as she looked around the area. Zatanna and Conner looked around and noticed tunnels going in 2 different directions. "Must be some kind of catacombs underneath the house." Conner speculated. Zatanna looked back at the entrance before looking at Conner. "Dick?" she asked in a hopeful voice. Conner just shook his head in regret. "I'm sorry, Z." Megan apologized while Zatanna tried her best to not break down at the news. Conner looked at the 2 paths in front of them, trying to decide which one to take. "These must've been how they shift supplies from the ship to the house. If so, then one of these tunnels must lead to the beach." He theorized to the others, who agreed. "Let's go." He told them and they started walking down the tunnel to their left.

After walking about 50 feet, Conner noticed some zombies coming right in front of them. Luckily, being in a small tunnel, it was easier to shoot them. He managed to take down 6 of them until he was out of bullets. "I'm out." He told the others, so Zatanna took point with her desert eagles. She took down every zombie that came towards them until seemed like there wasn't anymore. "Are they gone?" Zatanna asked them. "God, I hope so," Megan answered her. They kept walking while reloading their guns until Conner thought he heard something. "Wait." He told them. They stopped and looked behind them only to see nothing. "Come on," Conner told them and they started walking down the tunnel again.

After walking about 20 steps, more zombies came out of the walls, right behind the survivors. Having little ammunition, they decided to run down another tunnel, only to run into more of them. Conner and the others looked around for a way out, but the only way out they found was a gate and it was 50 feet away. They'd never make it in time. At least, Not all of them. "I'll take care of these guys," Zatanna told and ran straight the horde. "Zatanna, No!" Conner yelled at her to stop her, but it fell on deaf ears. Zatanna engaged the corpses in hand to hand combat and managed to take down a few. Conner and Megan made it to the gate and turned to call to Zatanna. "Zatanna come on!" Megan called to her. Zatanna heard them and turned to run to them, only to have a zombie kick her against a wall of the tunnel. "Zatanna!" Megan yelled as she tried to help her, only to have Conner hold her back. Zatanna tried to fight them off, but there was too many of them. Soon they dragged her down and started to feast on her. The last thing that left Zatanna's mouth was a bloodcurdling scream.


	9. Final Battle

Conner and Megan turned back to the gate, only to see a zombie standing between them and the gate. The corpse raised its ax to kill them until a sword came through its chest and it fell to the ground. Conner and Megan looked up to see a man wearing a cloak on the other side of the gate. Megan lifted the light to see his face and was surprised to see someone she thought was dead. "Wally?" She asked him, but he simply motioned to be quiet to them and opened the gate for them. They walked through and locked the gate, only to see Wally walking away from them. They followed him into what seemed like another laboratory with stairs going outside.

"Wally, we thought you were dead," Megan told him as she walked towards him. He removed the hood of his cloak but didn't say anything to her. Conner was walking around the room to see what could be used when he noticed a curtain. "Wally, say something." Megan gently coerced but he didn't respond at all. Conner's curiosity got the best of him and he pulled back the curtain. Only to reveal a skinned but still alive Wally. Now knowing the Wally that lead them here was an imposter, Conner raised his gun at him. "Megan, get away from him." He warned her but then zombies came and withheld him from doing anything. "That's not Wally! Get away!" He warned her again, struggling against the zombies. Seeing how he was exposed now, the imposter peeled of Wally's face to reveal a hideous man with different skin patches sewn into his face. It was Raas Al Ghul. More zombies came and held Megan so she couldn't do anything either. Raas turned to Conner "Put him on the table." He ordered the zombies, who obeyed and forced him on the table. "Hold him down.' He ordered again, which they obeyed. Raas looked over Conner's body with an impressed gaze. "Your body parts will serve me well for a long time, young man." He told him. Conner was still struggling to get up, but couldn't. "I don't get it. The blood we found; it revives all the creatures. You created it all so you could be immortal. Why?" He asked him. Raas smiled in delight "To live forever. It was my mission." He explained to him. He then walked over to Megan to examine her. "Your skin. So beautiful." He told her as he ran his hands over her arm. Conner was getting frustrated at the sight. "I've been waiting for you. For a long time." He said into her ear. Megan closed her eyes as he licked her ear. "What do you want?" She asked him scared. Raas smiled "I just want your flesh." He answered her.

Conner managed to get his legs free and kicked the first zombie away from him. He then kneed the second one in the head. He grabbed a glass and threw the contents onto its face, dissolving it. He grabbed the third one and slammed its head down on the table. Raas went to grab Conner, but Megan grabbed a sword that was beside her. "Hey!" She called to him. He turned to her, only to have her stab him in the gut. She then kicked another zombie away and ran up the stairs outside. "Come on, Run!" she shouted to Conner, who grabbed a grenade from Wally's bag and tossed it down the stairs as he ran out. They both made it outside as the grenade blew up and destroyed the laboratory, the zombies and Wally. They both looked back at the aftermath, still couldn't believe what just happened. "Isn't it nice to know someone wants you for your body?" Megan joked at him. Conner chuckled at that "Yeah, depending on what they want." He sarcastically replied.

Unbeknownst to them, Raas somehow had survived to blast and emerged from the lab with a saber. "We got to get to the beach," Conner told her and they started making their way to the beach. Filled with rage, Raas ran up to them and yelled as he attacked them. "Conner!" Megan yelled as she blocked Raas saber with her sword. Conner grabbed an ax and started swinging it at Raas, who dodged each strike. Megan started to attack, but he even managed to fight her off. When Conner went to strike him, He delivered a clothesline to his neck, effectively knocking him out. Soon, Megan was fighting against Raas all by herself. She was putting up a decent fight, but Raas fought dirty. Conner managed to regain conciseness as he watched the fight. It was going pretty well until Raas managed to disarm Megan and stabbed her in the stomach. Megan just looked down at her wound and fell to the ground. Filled with anger, Conner got up, grabbed the ax and decapitated Raas. The head rolled away and the body fell to the ground, only to grab Conner and started to choke him. Raas's head looked in satisfaction as his body strangled Conner. Slowly, Megan managed to look up and see that Conner was in trouble. She saw Raas's head and painfully got up. She walked over to it and crushed it under her boot. The body stopped chocking Conner and went limp. "Game over, Fucker." Megan weakly said as she fell over, passed out. Conner walked over to Megan to see if she was ok. After checking her wound, he was relieved that he could keep her alive long enough until someone came from them.

It took about 2 hours, but soon the sound of a helicopter approaching caught Conner and Megan's attention. They exited to burnt-out remains of the entrance to the lab as they approached the descending helicopter. As soon as the helicopter landed, two agents exited and walked towards the survivors. One of the agents raised his wrist to speak into his wrist com. "This is Agent Bat. Survivors in sight. Keep an eye out for all reanimated homo-sapiens." He ordered into the com. Megan was holding her wound with Conner helping her walk towards the agents. "You guys alright?" Agent Bat asked. Conner gave him an angry look "Do we look alright?" He asked him. He brushed past them and helped Megan make her way to the helicopter. As soon as they got on board, the medic started to get Megan on an IV and breathing mask. She gave Conner's hand a squeeze before she fell asleep. Conner smiled and looked out of the window as the helicopter took off from the island. He looked out at the sea, just thinking about what happened. Soon he just closed his eyes to sleep. "Thank god, it's over." He thought before he went to sleep.


End file.
